


Harry Potter and the New Beginning

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive Sirius Black, Creature Inheritance, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fluffyness, Good Tom Riddle, Harry acts like a Dom, Hermione is a Pureblood witch and is Ravenclaw, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neutral Harry Potter, Not the twins-Bill-Charlie-or Percy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sirius is on Tom Riddle's side, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Very Advanced Magic, Weasley Family Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calina Slytherin was happy. She was in her 6th year, dating Viktor Krum, her soulmate and her baby brothers, who were in their 4th year would be joining her on her job. Her job was to first make it almost impossible to find her, Once they managed to, she would help them(much to her dislike) teach the BWL. She begged her baby brothers to come along with her. They agreed and Now, Calina was in Egypt, Draco in Italy, and Harry in Texas. Their teacher who would be accompanying them once at Hogwarts is professor Aragorn Drakon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's actual name is Hadrian Remus Potter  
> Harry and Draco act like a couple, They're not.  
> Calina acts like an older sister and a mother.  
> Calina is mated to Viktor Krum, they just act like they are dating.  
> Calina is a water and wind element Witch, she can also shape shift, speak any language(Druid, Animal, Nature, English, Arabic, Romanian, Bulgarian, etc), and use Blood magic, use the Moon for power.

_**July 17, 1994** _

Calina sighed as she sat down in one of the plush chairs seated in the V.I.P. section in a very sex induced Club, named Nirvana.She smirked when she saw her teacher, Professor Drakon. He had a glare set on his beautiful face as he was followed by Albus Dumbledore and his Order of Blind Headless chickens. She heard the song Girlfriend by Icona Pop and smirked at the faces the female witches were making. She saw her Professor being mouthed at by a highly plump witch. She saw his eyes and the emotion of boredom. She couldn't help but laugh and very light laugh at his expression. She saw his deep dark blood red eyes stare at her, smirking she tilted her head back. 

Calina then waved at her Professor and smirked as he waved back and started to walk towards her. When he reached her he knelt down on one knee and kissed the back of her left hand. She smiled as he sat down next to her.

" 'ayn hi 'iikhwanikum , Calina ؟" Calina smiled, showing off her sharp vampire like teeth.

" huna , hunak wafi kl makani, 'ustadh." Professor Drakon groaned but let out a laugh as well. Calina smiled, then glanced over at the mortal wizards who were either glaring, sneering or were looking mortified at her. She glanced back at her Professor who shrugged and looked at his watch. The plump witch and a witch who looked very beautiful glared at Calina.

" Albus, you can't expect us to allow this shallow lady to go anywhere near our kids." The plump witch said, her glare never leaving Calina. Albus smiled, the twinkle twinkling away in his eyes.

"She is one of three that is strong enough to teach Lilly and James' son, Molly." The plump witch, now known as Molly, huffed but nodded.

"Time to go fetch Draco, Calina." Calina huffed and glared at her Professor, who sat next to her on the dark red fluffy couch, but nodded in understanding. She got up and walked to the group of wizards, walked past and out the door, smirking all the way since she knew they would follow. 

" Calina, hal takhadhna 'iilaa diraku bsret w bihudu' ?" Calina smiled and snapped her fingers. A very bright light erupted from her fingers, making the mortal wizards close their eyes. Once they opened their eyes, they were outside a very fancy, well known and respected restaurant named, La Pentola dell'Oro. Calina transfigured her short skirt and belly top into a very beautiful white flowy and elegant dress fit for a princess, with a simple gold headpiece. Her professor, Professor Drakon looped their arms together and walked in.

The wizards quickly followed after them, looking highly out of place. They played very calming and romantic music. Calina walked over to a very feminine and beautiful boy with light gold-platinum hair and light grey-blue eyes. His face light up when he saw her, he went as far as giving her a loving hug and a kiss on the cheek. Calina smiled a loving smile and whispered something his ear. The boy sighed but nodded, he turned to the people he was having dinner with and apologized but he had to leave. A dark skinned tall male stood and kissed the boy softly on the lips and handed him a light blue box with a very simple and elegant white bow. Calina apologized as well and grabbed Draco's hand and walked out of the restaurant. She knew the others would follow; they didn't like being out of the loop. She inwardly was brooding about the mortal wizards and how they acted in a very elegant, respectful and high class restaurant.

Calina sighed and transfigured her dress in a pair of thigh length pure black shots, dark purple tank top, her leather jacket, a set of all black knee high converse, black finger-less gloves and a pare of raybands. The blonde did the same to his suit, he wore dark worn out jeans, Nike's, red muscle shirt, a dark jean jacket, no gloves and no ray bands. Professor Drakon was proud that two of his students hadn't blown up at the mortal wizards yet. He was waiting for Calina to hex one of them.

"Time to find the last of our companion." Drakon said, although he knew the last would be the hardest to find since he would be in one place then jump to the another in a matter of minutes. Calina and the new companion who was named Draco, nodded and both snapped their fingers. Yet again a bright light engulfed them and transported them to a very homey yet quiet bar outside of a town called Marfa, TX. Calina and Draco walked into the bar and instantly walked over to a teenage boy with bed head black raven hair, piercing emerald green eyes, a very noticeable lip ring, a snake ring with ruby and emerald diamonds embedded in it and black eyeliner and mascara. He turned to the group of wizards and witches then turned to Calina. 

"Pochemu tam smertnyye kolduny i ved'my ?" Calina sighed and gave a small smile before she explained.

"Oni zdes', chtoby excort nas v Khogvarts , chtoby obuchat' Pottera otrod'ye , izvinite Garri." The boy glared at the group but walked to them anyway. He walked away from them, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, glaring and bumbling in Ancient Greek about mortals not being worth his while. Draco and Calina ran to him, Draco hugged him from behind for comfort. The boy smiled and hugged Draco to him and kissed the top of his head with fondness. 

The boy turned to the group of wizards and motioned them to come to him. They did and he smirked before a blinding green light erupted and they found themselves at the gates of Hogwarts. They blinked as all three walked inside with their Professor right behind them. Albus was the first to speak.

"How did you know where Hogwarts was located my boy?" The boy glared at the Headmaster.

"First of all my name is Hadrian, if you took the time to read, you'd know. Second, Hogwarts likes me." He then walked into the school, just as classes were ending and the students were going to dinner. Hadrian smirked and walked to the Great Hall. He was stopped by a bony hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you need something Headmaster?" The annoyance and anger shown as clear as day in his voice. Albus just smiled and turned him around to scold him like a child.

"My boy, you can not just wonder off like that without an escort, you could. . ." Hadrian roughly took the Headmaster's hand off his shoulder and glared at him, making the door's to the Great Hall open with his anger.

" First off _Headmaster_ I am not your boy, never have been, never will be. Second off all, I think I would know my way around a school that has been mapped out at mine since the beginning. Know if you would excuse us, we have enough time to catch up with friends and eat." With that Hadrian stormed into the Greta Hall and towards the Slytherin table, where a dark skinned boy sat. He smiled when he saw Hadrian, Calina and Draco. Draco ran over to him and kissed him on the lips, sat down next to him and entwined their hands. 

The Headmaster just smiled and walked to his seat and sat down. No one said a word until the Headmaster stood to give his announcement. 

"If you all have noticed we have three students from Fengári Academy in Greece. They are here to help our savior become strong enough to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Calina glared at the Headmaster and turned to Hadrian who was silently brooding in his seat.

Calina grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze to calm him down. He gave a grateful smile and began to eat what was placed in front of him by Calina. 

Everyone was in aw. Hadrian looked both elegant and proper while eating. He looked like a spitting image of a Royal Pureblood. Calina was eating next to him, while Draco was being fed by his Fiancé. Hadrian blinked when a shadow fell over him; he looked up in time to see a very attractive yet unattractive boy looking at him. 

"May I help you?" Hadrian asked as he went back to eating. Hadrian could feel the glare sent his way by the boy.

"Well you could help yourself by sitting with the Gryffindors and not the Snakes. Besides you're supposed to be training me, you need to be with me at all times anyway." Hadrian felt a sneer make its way to his lips. He glared up at the boy who looked smug.

"First off, I will not sit with a stuck up wanna be. Second, I do not have to be with you at all times, nor do I ever want to be near you. And Thirdly, if you have any ounce of brain in that skull of yours you would know not to make accusations to a student of the Fengári Academy, unless you have a death wish." With that Hadrian went back to eating, ignoring everyone around him. The boy was mad, no one talked back to him, He was the BOY WHO LIVED.

"I am the boy who lived, you should be bowing down to me." He looked smug again when he announced who he was. Hadrian looked bored, he didn't even want to know how this kid was supposed to save the Wizarding world. 

" Then get a brain and save yourself from danger. Don't keep crying to mummy and daddy to save you." Hadrian spat out. He pushed his plate away and stood up. He then walked out of the Great Hall to the corridors he would be sleeping in in the dungeon. 

Calina looked at the Boy Who Lived in anger. 

" Great, Now it will take forever for him to get out of his room. Thanks Boy." She hissed and walked off, leaving the entire great hall stunned. Draco also glared as he grabbed his Fiancé's hand and walked to the dungeon as well. Once he reached Calina who was standing in front of a Emerald green-ruby red-pure white door he knew he found Hadrian. 

"Is he in there?" Calina nodded and Draco sighed. He only ever saw Hadrian like this once, and that was when found out he was related to the Potters and they gave him up for his brother. He hated them. They ruined him and made him out to be nothing. And he was going to show them the pain he felt. Even if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Arabic--  
> أين هي إخوانكم ، Calina ؟  
> 'ayn hi 'iikhwanikum , Calina ؟
> 
> means Where are your brothers, Calina?
> 
> هنا ، هناك وفي كل مكان، أستاذ  
> huna , hunak wafi kl makani, 'ustadh
> 
> means Here, there, and everywhere, Professor.
> 
> هل تأخذنا إلى دراكو بسرعة و بهدوء ؟  
> hal takhadhna 'iilaa diraku bsret w bihudu' ?
> 
> means Would you take us to Draco quickly and quietly?
> 
> Russian--  
> Почему там смертные колдуны и ведьмы ?  
> Pochemu tam smertnyye kolduny i ved'my ?
> 
> means Why are there mortal wizards and witches?
> 
> Они здесь, чтобы excort нас в Хогвартс , чтобы обучать Поттера отродье , извините Гарри .  
> Oni zdes', chtoby excort nas v Khogvarts , chtoby obuchat' Pottera otrod'ye , izvinite Garri .
> 
> means They are here to excort us to Hogwarts to train the Potter brat, sorry Harry.
> 
> Greek 
> 
> Fengári 
> 
> Means Moon
> 
> Calina's Headpiece and hair-- http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1609707475_1/Hot-sale-bohemian-brand-gold-plated-chain-font-b-headpiece-b-font-font-b-shell-b.jpg
> 
> Her Dress-- http://www.zacefronfan.org/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/flowy-beach-wedding-dress.jpg
> 
> This is what I think Calina should look like ( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3e/1c/9c/3e1c9cc567b8ed1ba285347724e0e447.jpg )


End file.
